dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon
are evil creatures who enjoy using their power to torment, torture, and/or kill those who are weaker than themselves. In the ''Dragon Ball'' series, demons usually are humanoid-shaped, bulky, gray/green/blue, and have three toes on each foot. Many of them live in the Demon Realm. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Offworlder race. Overview Demon Realm race Dabura comes from and is a king of the Demon Realm. It is a dimension separate from the main universe, located on the opposite side of their dimension, like the bottom side of a coin (more specifically, Daizenshuu 7 and the Super Exciting Guide books show it as being in the little pointy tip at the bottom of the snow globe that is the cosmos). While Goku is training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, he visits a village located near the Demon Realm Gate, which is a portal to the Demon Realm. Evil beings from the Demon Realm come out of this gate and torment the village, and most recently Shula, the martial arts master of the Demon Realm, has kidnapped Princess Misa, so Goku goes to the Demon Realm and rescues her. Towa is the sister of Dabura and is a brilliant scientist from Demon Realm. Her creation Mira is an artificial being who is primarily made up of DNA from the Demon Realm race, though is also known to possess DNA from several other species. They have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. There is no real name for Dabura and the other inhabitants of the Demon Realm. Daizenshuu 7's character dictionary simply lists Dabura and Shula as being of the . Devils In Dragon Ball, Devils (悪魔 Akuma) are a race indigenous to Hell and the most notable being Spike the Devil Man, the strongest of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters before Grandpa Gohan appears. Daizenshuu 7 slightly expands on this by noting that "devil" is not a general term for Hell's life-forms, but just designates Devilman's specific hellish race. Devils appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Heroes. One specific Devil is named Psidevilman. They work for the Dark Makai army, with Psidevilman as a high-ranking member. Demon Clans |''Mazoku''}}—alternatively referred to as Evil Tribes—refer to several groups of evil aliens that appear in the Dragon Ball series. To be a Demon Clansman you must be pure evil, and Demon Clansmen possess certain properties that their race does not normally have—notably King Piccolo and his offspring possessed abilities that other Namekians did not, such as the ability to completely destroy a Flying Nimbus and stop people's spirits from going to Otherworld by forcing them to remain to dwell in the living realm. King Piccolo was also able to birth mutant offspring, and Lord Slug and his clan were shown to have developed a weakness to sunlight. However, if someone loses their pure evil attribute, they will cease to be a Demon Clansman, as displayed by Piccolo—who loses his Demon Clan status by the time of the battle with Raditz. Demon Gods The main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Lucifer, is given the title of Majin (魔神, Majin, lit. "Demon God"), though he is also mentioned to be a vampire in the English version,Back cover of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle and is also referred to as being a Devil. Note that this is a different kind of Majin from Buu's race, since the second kanji means "god", instead of "person". Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z references a demon god which Hirudegarn was based off. The main antagonist of the game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Demigra, is also referred to as a Demon God (Majin). The Dragon Ball Heroes game reveals that he turned into this state after gathering enough kiri. Demigra is also noted to be the God of the Demon Realm. Mechikabura turns numerous members of the Demon Realm race into Demon Gods. Majin The main "Majin" (魔人; lit. "Demon Man" or "Demon person") in the series is Majin Buu and all of his forms. Buu is a being who exists since time immemorial and was awakened by the mage Bibidi. Buu is pink, can regenerate as long as even a single one of his molecules remain, and can absorb others to take on their powers and physical characteristics. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Buu creates himself a lover in the form of a female fission named Miss Buu some point after the events of the series, and by Age 1000 there is an entire subspecies of Majin descended from him and Miss Buu. There are other types of Majin too, such as Ozotto, the final enemy in the Dragon Ball Z V.R.V.S. arcade game, whose English name is "Ozotto the Super Monster". Ozotto has the ability to transform into the other fighters in the game. Makaio and Makaioshin Occasionally, there are Shinjin who are born evil. Those delinquent Shinjin are cast into the Demon Realm ruled by Makaioshin, where they live with the Makaio and are secluded from civilizations.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Other ;Ogres The Ogres (鬼, Oni) that appear in the series are, in the Japanese mythology, something of a mix between a demon and a troll. Ogre Demons first appeared in the series in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle where they live in the Devil's Castle, located on the Devil's Hand, and under the leadership of Lucifer. With the exception of Ghastel, Lucifer's demons usually use machine guns and Rocket Launchers to attack their opponents. These demons are called Ogres. The Ogres who appear later in the series in Other World act as employees for and assist King Yemma in taking care of the Other World. ;Blood Rubies The Blood Rubies caused King Gurumes to take on a transformation into a demonic entity.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 ;Miniature Demons Miniature Demons appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. They are short demons and come in three types: Demon Denizens, Demon Mystics, and Demon Nobles. Their appearance suggests that they are members of the Makyan species, though they also bear some resemblance to the Demon Realm race. ;Fire Demons Fire Demons are a race of demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans, they are fire-like specter demons who are known to inhabit several areas on Earth. They are powerful, and only three have ever been shown: Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. Notably, Evil Flame is shown to have the ability to possess certain people, as he possess Chiaotzu, and possess great speed. ;Slug Soldier race A demonic alien race who serve as soldiers in both the Galactic Frieza Army and Lord Slug's clan. ;Possessed A variety of beings can be turned into "demons" through possession methods / having their mind taken control of. People infected by the Black Water Mist are turned into members of the "Evil Tribe", and people who are taken under the influence of Manipulation Sorcery gain the Demon mark, becoming - though this is merely a title and they do not become members of the Majin species. In the case of Yakon, he becomes a . Janemba is also capable of possessing people in a variety of ways. Their change varies depending on how he possess or influences them. ;Evil Incarnate In the movies, there is another demon: Janemba who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Janemba is a powerful demon and is evil energy taken physical form, as such he is described as "the living definition of evil". Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle refers to Janemba as a Demon of Hell. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he is referred to as the Angel from the Underworld. ;Mashenlong Demon Eternal Dragons are shown to exist in Dragon Ball Online, the most notable being Mr. Poko Poko, a Black Mashenlong. ;Mount Paozu Demons Lord Yao is a boar-like demon from Mount Paozu who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy and who calls himself the "Demon King". Three other demons live on Mount Paozu: Mamba - a humanoid demon, Susha - a frog-like demon, and Torga - a chicken-like demon. Video game appearances Demons are spectators in the Devil's Toilet battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Fire Demons, Miniature Demons, and Majins (Gogyo Majin/Ensei Majin/Spring Majin) are enemies in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. A "Master of the Demon World" is mentioned by Dabura in his pre-fight dialogue with Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, saying that Super Janemba appears similar to this master. In addition to Mira and Towa, demons similar to Spike the Devil Man are enemies in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Fusions, both Demons, Devils, and Majins are all classified under Offworlder along with the Shinjin, for example Dabura, Towa, and Mira are all classified as Offworlder in Dragon Ball Fusions. The game also introduces original Demon characters such as former Demon Queen Mirayo, Demon Realm Idol Pipila, and the Devil Butor. Known Demons ;Demon Gods *Users of the Demon God transformation. *Lucifer – A vampiric demonic deity and a Demon King who rules over Devil's Castle with an army of Ogres. Appears as main antagonist of the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Konats' Demon God – The entity on whom Hirudegarn is based on, was worshiped on planet Konats. ;Demon Realm race Members of the Demon Realm race}} ;Devils Members of the Devil race}} ;Other Demons *Fire Demons – Flame-made demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. *Miniature Demons – Short demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Demon Denizen, Demon Mystic, and Demon Noble. *People influenced by the Black Water Mist *Jajan - A Demon who was sealed in an egg by Neko Majin Mix. ;King Piccolo's Demon Clan *King Piccolo (leader) *Mutated Nameks **Piano **Tambourine **Cymbal **Drum **Ukelele **Banjo **Organ **Harp **Mandolin **Bell **Marimba **Viola **Konga **Maraca **Other unnamed Demon Clan Namekians *Piccolo Jr. ;Dark Namekians ;Makyans Members of the Makyan race}} ;Fiends (魔物; demonic things) *King Gurumes – The blood rubies turn him into a demonic creature through a transformation. *Igor – Appears in the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Janemba **Janemba's Majin Vegeta - Created from pure evil energy. Has the appearance of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. ;Lord Slug's clan *Lord Slug (leader) *Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha *Gyoshu and Kakuja ;Ogre Members of the Ogre race}} ;Majin Members of the Majin race}} ;Mount Paozu Demons *Lord Yao *Mamba, Susha, and Torga ;Fusions *Daccolo Daimaoh (Dabura + King Piccolo) *Damira (Dabura + Mira) *Janenbu (Janemba + Kid Buu) *Majin Satan (Good Buu + Mr. Satan) *Towale (Towa + Arale Norimaki) *Towane (Towa + Gine) Trivia *Besides the species, the term "demon" or "devil" has also been used as a descriptive term, usually to imply that the person being addressed as such was significantly inhuman in their actions and cruelty, beyond even that of a regular monster. On New Planet Vegeta, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly uses the term devil to describe himself in response to Piccolo calling him a monster. The narrator refers to Cell as a "demented demon" during the cold opening of "Cell Returns" When angrily confronting Future Android 17 over the death of his son, an old man from Parsley City calls the Android a demon for the murder of his son. Gallery References External links *Kanzenshuu Demon Guide Site Navigation pt-br:Demônio ca:Dimonis es:Demonio Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Races